muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Global Grover
Global Grover is an award-winningThe Goldman Sachs Foundation's Asia Society, 2003 Prize for Excellence in International Education, co-recipient with the International Education and Resource Network (iEARN) for Media and Technology Sesame Street segment hosted by Grover, in which the blue monster travels all over the world to explore the traditions of peoples from many diverse cultures. Grover speaks directly to the viewer, usually having just returned from a trip to somewhere around the globe. After a brief film shot on location, Grover may receive a helping hand from a Muppet assistant before signing off. Says Grover, "I come back and I always bring something from my travels and teach everyone on Sesame Street about the places I went to." He continues, "I had not even gone around the corner before. This was something extra special."[http://www.news-star.com/stories/041503/ent_4.shtml Associated Press "Five Questions With Grover" 4/15/03] The segment made its debut in Season 34, using "the power of television to demonstrate the diversity of the world we live in."Sesame Workshop press release Melissa Dino serves as the segment's producer, choosing the filming locations and educational value of each segment, which have been designed to teach children to respect the diversity of people from all over the world.Sesame Workshop production bios Grover reinforced these ideas during a presentation at the Common Ground Awards, where, by learning about different languages, different cultures and different religions, he surmised that people are different everywhere, and yet we are all very much the same. At the time of its debut, Grover made the rounds on the press circuit. He was interviewed by the Associated Press in an article which was picked up by several publications, and even appeared on talk radio shows such as The Savvy Traveler. In March 2007, Global Grover was still making headlines when he was featured in a cover story for NJN Public Television & Radio's issue of The Guide. The article stresses Global Grover's exploration of "daily life abroad," and extends the segment's goals in an initiative with Kean University that helps early childhood educators incorporate the promotion of global awareness into their curricula.New Jersey State Library PDF, Google cache Internationally, Global Grover has been distributed separately as a 5-minute, 30-episode series, which began in fall 2005. The series tacks on opening and closing credits, plus an existing animated segment from Sesame Street, to round out the program.YouTube video of opening sequence The concept of Global Grover has been published in the books Global Grover Travels All Over and Hide & Seek, Near & Far, got its own section in Brought to You by... Sesame Street!, issued as the coloring book ''Around the World We Go'', and featured in the activity pads Global Grover Travels All Over and Global Grover Takes a Trip. Online content includes a dancing game called "Global Grover Grooves",now defunct; previously available at pbskids.org a postcard email creation kit called "Greetings from Grover",sesamestreet.org and the "Around the World Day" playlist on sesamestreet.org.sesamestreet.org "theme days" are not archived; item accessed on March 10, 2009 Global Grover has also been featured in its own section in several issues of Sesame Street Magazine, and the Sesame Place theme park even has a ride based on the segment, Grover's World Twirl. Segments Sources See also * Global Thingy * Gloria Globe * Postcards from Traveling Matt * Panwapa * Wish You Were Here * Pancho Visión Category:Sesame Street Recurring Sketches Category:Grover Sketches